1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a removable, one-piece sole guard that fits onto the sole of a ski boot for preventing snow, ice, and debris from accumulating in recess(es) on the ski boot sole while the user is walking around prior to skiing.
2. Background Information
One of the more annoying tasks that a skier must perform just prior to putting on skis is scraping packed snow and ice from crevices on the soles of his or her ski boots. This time consuming task can, for example, interfere with the concentration and mental preparation of a cross country skier just before competing in a race. If the scraping task is not done properly, though, snow, ice, and other debris packed into the crevices on the ski boot soles can prevent a proper fit to the ski. The compaction problem can vary in severity, depending on snow and ice conditions, whether there are pebbles or other small particles underfoot, how long the skier has been walking around in the ski boots, etc. A compacted ski boot will not lock onto ski bindings. Worse, an ill fit can cause a skier, whether competitive or pleasure, to fall while skiing and sustain an injury.
Because cross country skiing uses a free-heel binding system, the functionality of the ski boot is decreased by wear on the boot sole, which causes the boot to no longer match the binding plate. This can cause a skier's boot to slip off or improperly impact the binding plate, especially on sharp corners or where lateral force is applied. Besides an ill-worn boot being dangerous, many skiers become attached to a favorite pair of boots, which can be quite expensive, and hate to discard them. Protecting the original shape and thickness of the boot sole is vital for proper functioning of the boot and binding system. Also, the ski boot sole guard of the present invention extends slightly below the boot sole in order to prevent wear on the ski boot sole and prolong the life of the boot.
Packed snow, ice, and/or small debris must be scraped out of a boot sole before a ski boot will fit properly in ski bindings. It can be particularly difficult for adult or child skiers with poor flexibility or coordination to remove snow, ice, and debris compacted on their boot soles. The ski boot sole guard of the present invention alleviates the compaction problem by preventing snow, ice, and debris from accumulating under it on the sole of a ski boot or a similar article of footwear. This ski boot sole guard saves the skier time and also reduces the likelihood of accidents caused by improperly locked skis. The present ski boot sole guard is easy to place and takes seconds to remove. The preferred small, inexpensive ski boot guard of the present invention can even be removed using a ski pole, so that the skier need not bend over or sit down to remove it. The sole guard of the present invention can also be adapted for use by snowboarders or the like.